Que mundo maravilloso
by Thuringwethil
Summary: ¿Que tan dificil puede ser la misión de entregar un ramo de rosas a la persona que te gusta?, eso es lo que Remus Lupin todavía no puede entender.


**Que mundo maravilloso**

**By****:** _Thuringwethil_****

**n/a****: **Se recomienda leer este fic, escuchando la canción de:  **what**** a wonderfuld world **del increíble cantante:** Louis Armstrong**

**_Dedicado con el corazón, a mi gran amiga Kami-chan _**

**_Que siempre me ha apoyado y aconsejado _**

**_Que siempre ha estado allí, cuando la necesito_**

**_Y que escribe precioso _**

   El hombre de cabellos castaños y canosos, luciendo como pinceladas blancas en este, no por su cercanía a la vejez, sino por su naturaleza, caminaba por la  Av. The silent, del Londres muggle, con las manos rodeando el tallo de unas hermosas rosas rojas que portaba temblorosamente, su mirada estaba turbia y sus pensamientos eran un  remolino de ideas incoherentes, sus pasos eran cortos y sus movimientos lentos. De pronto giró en la esquina y sus movimientos se volvieron  mucho más lentos mientras  sus mejillas pasaban a sonrojarse.  

   **-    Mierda **

   Había llegado, ya no había nada que lo pudiera detener ¿o si?, miro por encima de su hombro y pensó en girar sus pisadas y largarse del porche de la casita inglesa en la que se encontraba, suspiro, había tardado mucho en decidirse, ¿Cómo podía ser ahora tan cobarde? 

**-    ¿Remus?  **

El muchacho empalideció y acto seguido, se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se sucedieron en su mente, una cantidad impresionante e incontable de maldiciones. De pronto parecía que el aire se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo y luchara por dar bocanadas para recuperarlo. Seguramente ella pensaría que tenía un aspecto de estupido, más acentuado de lo normal, cada vez que lo veía. Contó hasta tres y miro hacía su interlocutora, tan impresionante como siempre, su cabello estaba escalonado pintado de azul eléctrico, estaba vestida con una falda de colores y una camisa de color amarillo chillón, mientras sus del mismo color que la camisa lo enloquecieron y  lo entorpecían más, si es que eso era posible. En sus manos reposaba una tasita de té. 

**         -    Buenas… Nimphadora… -** Susurró torpemente

Ella levanto las pestañas y luego frunció el entrecejo, dio un sorbo a su té, mirando con un puchero a Remus y antes de que le pudiera recordar algo, este ya había enmendado el error. 

**         -     Perdona, Tonks – **Rectificó el hombre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. 

**   -     Así esta mejor** – Musitó ella mirándolo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sencilla pero con sentimientos en ella, que solo eran sombra de lo que se debatía en su interior. Cada vez que veía al hombre que estaba delante de su mirada. 

**-:*/*.*/*.*/*.*.*/*:-**

**I see trees of green, red roses too**  
[Yo veo árboles verdes, rosas rojas también]  
**I see them bloom for me and you**  
[las veo florecer para ti y para mi]  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world.**   
[Y pienso para mi mismo, Qué mundo maravilloso.]

   Remus sentía como sus manos cada vez se llenaban de sudor, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?, solo tenía que adelantarse, extender su brazo, decir unas palabras adecuadas y….  suspiró, nunca pensó que llegado el momento se volvería tan cobarde.  En eso Tonks se dio cuenta de su mala educación. 

**   -    Disculpa Remus, no te invité a pasar** – sonrojándose avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior – **pasa y siéntete como en tu casa**– conteniendo con el pie derecho la puerta para que no se cerrara con el viento, el hombre suspiró, ¡no había podido!, bueno, quizás adentro se armaría de valor y…. 

   **-    Voy enseguida** – y dicho y hecho de unos cuantos pasos, llego hasta donde Tonks lo esperaba, pasando al interior de la casa, mientras Tonks cerraba  la puerta.  Remus se había puesto mirándola con las manos detrás, de modo que ella no viera  el ramo de rosas rojas que contenían sus sudorosas manos, esperó, paciente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta a cada minuto que pasaba.

   Llegaron a la sala, donde Tonks le pidió sentarse y le pregunto si gustaba de alguna bebida o algo para comer, a lo que este le respondió que muchas gracias pero que ya había comido antes de pasarse por su casa.  Entonces, Tonks se sentó al igual que su dialogador, dio otro sorbo a su té con la mayor elegancia que pudo y clavo su mirada en la nada, por su parte Remus parecía tener el pensamiento en otra parte. 

**   -    ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? -**  Le pregunto la chica para comenzar una interlocución ya que el silencio que había antes era muy incomodo. 

      -    El chico salió de sus pensamientos y la miro  **-   Pues, como siempre, poca comida, poco descanso y mucho que caminar **– Murmuró y de pronto se hecho a reír, había sonado como una vieja quejona. La chica por su parte se había contagiado de su risa y tardaron riéndose unos cuantos minutos, privados y agradables, fue en una de esas que la mano de Tonks se apoyo en la rodilla de Remus, donde este tenía colocada su mano.  Ambos la retiraron como si hubieran recibido una carga de electricidad y sus rostros se sonrojaron. Ambos agradecieron para si, que la luz de la sala era muy tenue y así no se vería su condición que era similar al color granate que tenía la mesita donde reposaba la vela. 

**         -      Te extrañe **– murmuró de pronto la chica, perdiéndose en los ojos de su acompañante.    ****

**         -      Yo también, Tonks **– admitió con sinceridad****

**-:*/*.*/*.*/*.*.*/*:-**

**I see skies of blue and clouds of white.**  
[ver cielos azules y nubes blancas.]  
**The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night...**  
[El brillo de un día bendito, la oscuridad de la noche sagrada]  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world.**  
[Y pienso para mi mismo, Qué mundo maravilloso]

   Llegados a este punto, la situación se había vuelto a sumir en el silencio, que adquiría la conversación, cada vez que ellos dejaban entrever mutuamente sus sentimientos. El sonido constante que hacía el reloj de la sala los traía a la realidad, estaban juntos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que el había tenido que realizar una misión para la Orden del Fénix. 

**   Tan cerca y tan lejos **

   -    **Este… -**  Murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron. 

**   -    ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –** Pregunto Remus 

   **-     No, dime tu ¿Qué ibas a decir?** – Susurró Tonks mirándolo profundamente

   Estuvieron diciendo eso durante varios minutos, hasta que la chica se comenzó a reír y viendo la expresión sería de Remus, considero que había hecho una tontería, suspiro. 

**         -    Disculpa, soy una tonta **

**         -    Nunca digas eso –** Dijo de pronto el chico, mirándola fijamente.

**         -     … -** Tonks se quedo callada 

**-    Porque tu… vales mucho y eres una persona muy especial **– Murmuró sintiendo su cara arder y agarrando con cuidado la mano de la chica que lo miraba, como el que mira un espejismo. **– así que… nunca digas que eres una tonta, porque no lo eres – **le susurró bajando el tono de voz y apartando un mechón del pelo azul eléctrico que caía  sobre la mirada petrificada de la chica que no alcanzaba a cerrar la boca, quedándole una expresión bastante graciosa, si fuera en otro momento menos intimo. 

**-:*/*.*/*.*/*.*.*/*:-**

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**  
[Los colores del arco iris, tan lindos en el cielo]  
**Are also on the faces of people going by**  
[También están en las caras de la gente que pasa]  
**I see friends shaking hands saying "how do you do?"**  
[Veo amigos estrechando sus manos, diciendo "Cómo te va?"]  
**They´re**** really saying I love you. **  
[Realmente ellos dicen Yo te quiero]

   **"Es ahora o nunca",** apretando los tallos de las rosas como si la vida le fuera en ello, el hombre realizo el paso más lento de toda su vida, Remus se sintió como en cámara lenta, luego su subconsciente lo traicionó y lo llevo a colocarse de rodillas frente a la chica que lo miraba estupefacta. Por fin pudo extender el ramo de rosas escarlatas,  Tonks en ese momento se sintió como si estuviera soñando y con manos temblorosas y frías, (parecía que todo el calor se había ido a posar a sus mejillas), tomó el ramo de rosas tan perfecto que el chico de sus sueños le entregaba, quizás más sonrosado y nervioso que ella. 

**   CRASH! – **se escuchó en toda la sala de estar, a la chica de la estupefacción se le había caído la taza de sus piernas, rodando ceremoniosamente al piso de baldosas, donde se había hecho pedacitos y su figura había quedado sin coherencia, inclusive era imposible armarla como un rompecabezas, porque muchas de las partes de la taza se habían hecho polvo. Genial, en el momento más romántico, más perfecto, más increíble de toda su vida, su descuido e estupidez la habían hecho destruir el momento.

   En contra de toda predicción, de parte de la abochornada auror, Remus muy caballerosamente realizo un hechizo que desapareció todo el té derramado y con un sencillo hechizo reparo  arreglo la taza en perfectas condiciones y se la entregó a Tonks, que nuevamente tenía cara sorprendida, por la velocidad de Remus al actuar.  Era tan perfecto…. 

**         -      Gracias –** Logró articular a duras penas

El muchacho seguía en el suelo de rodillas, al parecer no había terminado de decir lo que había planeado, su cara pasaba por todos los tonos de color rojo, tocando el escarlata y acercándose al morado, de la vergüenza que sentía. La muchacha distraídamente lo noto. 

**         -      ¿Remus, estas bien? **

**   -      Si, lo estoy mi querida Tonks –** Primer paso **-  realmente lo estoy** – segundo - **pero lo estaría más** **– **_"OK, Remus, prepárate, cuenta hasta 10, respira hondo y suéltalo"_** - si…. – **_"Vamos hombre que no es tan difícil"_** - … -  **_"1, 2, 3…10"_** -  ¿Nimphadora quieres casarte conmigo? **_– "¿Ves hombre?  No era tan difícil."-_ Mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una cajita azul que tenía un anillo precioso en su interior.****

El rostro de Tonks adopto una sonrisa de idiota total y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, parecía estar viviendo en un sueño, un sueño mágico y perfecto, claro… quitando lo de la taza de té. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando muchas tonterías, los pensamientos y las palabras sobraban, con sus manos suaves de dedos largos y uñas pintadas en rosa fosforescente tomó el rostro del hombre, lo miro ahogándose en sus ojos y tímidamente pero con decisión unió sus labios a los de Remus, sellando aquel mágico encuentro y respondiéndole con su acción un claro y abierto "SI". Por primera vez, no le importo que Remus, le hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila, es más hasta le comenzaba a gustar. 

**-:*/*.*/*.*/*.*.*/*:-**

**I hear babies crying, I watch them grow**  
[Escucho bebés llorar, los veo crecer]  
**They´ll**** learn much more than I´ll never know...**  
[Ellos aprenderán mucho mas de lo que yo jamás sabré]  
**And**** I think to myself what a wonderful world**  
[Y pienso para mi mismo, Qué mundo maravilloso]  
**Yes**** I think to myself what a wonderful world**  
[Si pienso para mi mismo, Qué mundo maravilloso]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**N/A**_: Lo sé me estoy haciendo adicta a los songs fics a las dedicatorias personales y a actualizar rápido,  desde hace tiempo tenía el gusanillo de escribir sobre esta pareja tan perfecta, pero no fue hasta hoy cuando hablando con mi queridísima amiga Kami-chan se me ocurrió convertir esa idea en un fic, y este es el resultado. Espero de todo corazón que les gustará._

  
 

  
 

  
  
 

  
   
  



End file.
